Mon premier amant
by Loulou2a
Summary: OS, SLASH. Harry se rémémore les circonstances de sa première fois. Legers spoilers tome 7


Auteur : Loulou2a

Attention : Légers spoilers du tome 7

Avertissement : Cette fic contient un slash, elle relate une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes.

Résumé : James, le fils de Harry lui demande de lui parler de son premier amour.

Note : En ce moment je ressens une grande envie d'écrire. J'ai réfléchi à cette idée toute la nuit et dans la matinée je me suis mis à écrire.

* * *

C'était les vacances de Pâques et James, le fils aîné de Harry et Ginny était revenu de Poudlard pour passer ces quelques jours en famille. Griffondor de sixième année, il était poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch tout comme son grand-père dont il avait hérité le prénom. Il avait énormément de succès auprès de la gente féminine de l'école et sortait depuis peu avec Suzy-Ann, une Serdaigle de septième année. C'est à ce sujet, qu'il alla trouver son père, qui en cette belle après midi de printemps lisait un magazine de sport, confortablement installé dans une chaise longue du jardin. 

"Papa", l'interrompit le jeune homme de seize ans.

Harry leva ses beaux yeux émeraude de son magazine pour les fixer sur son fils. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui, se triturant les mains de façon nerveuse. Avait-il quelque chose à demander où à confesser?

"Qui a t-il James?" Le questionna son père.

"En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose."

"Je t'écoute."

James prit place dans une chaise face à son père et se lança.

"J'aurais voulu savoir qui avait été ton premier amour et comment ça s'était passé?" Demanda le garçon, empli d'une grande curiosité.

"Ah! Je vois" Répondit simplement Harry. "Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec cette charmante jeune fille que tu embrassais sur le quai de la gare?"

James rougit face à la bonne déduction de son père et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Alors mon premier amour?" S'interrogea Harry, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Il revit alors une grande salle décorée par les soins de l'elfe de maison Dobby, cet ami si précieux qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et qui comptait parmi les nombreuses victimes de cette horrible guerre qui bien des années auparavant l'avait opposé à Voldemort. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant à son ami elfe de maison. Dobby avait décoré la salle sur demande pour Noël avec des centaines de boules suspendues au plafond et du gui. C'était sous cette même branche de gui que Harry avait échangé son premier baiser avec Cho Chang après la réunion de l'AD. Son premier baiser, un baiser très humide en raison des pleurs incessants de Cho. Harry sourit à ce souvenir. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce baiser était un de ces baisers qui vous enflammait le corps et les sens mais il resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire comme étant son premier baiser.

"Alors?"

La voix de James sortit Harry de ses pensées et il regarda son fils avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il lui parla de ce premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Cho dans la salle sur demande. James parut quelque peu étonné que le premier baiser de son père fusse si médiocre. Après tout cela ne devait pas être très agréable d'embrasser une fille qui ne cessait de pleurer la mort d'un autre garçon.

"Mon premier baiser en troisième année avec Mélody était quand même beaucoup mieux que ça." Déclara le jeune homme.

Un silence s'installa entre le père et le fils avant que James se décide à demander à son père ce qu'il désirait réellement savoir.

"Mais … euh … je voulais parler de ton vrai premier amour, de … euh la première fois …euh…"

"Je vois." Le coupa Harry qui comprenait où son fils voulait en venir.

Le père replongea alors dans ses souvenirs. Cette première fois, resterait à jamais, gravé dans son esprit comme était la plus surprenante et la plus inattendue.

"J'étais en cinquième année", commença Harry. "C'était les vacances de Noël, quelques jours seulement après ce baiser avec Cho…"

"Avec Cho?" L'arrêta James.

"Non", lui répondit son père d'un sourire. "Cho était rentrée dans sa famille pour les vacances. Après l'attaque sur le père de Ron, les enfants Weasley et moi-même avions passé les vacances de Noël au 12, square Grimmaurd."

_L'atmosphère était tendue à cette époque. Harry avait eu la vision de Monsieur Weasley se faisant attaquer par le serpent de Voldemort et en avait aussitôt informé le directeur. Après une longue nuit d'attente dans l'angoisse, Molly Weasley les avaient rassurés, son mari était vivant et se remettrait de ses blessures. Après cet épisode Harry avait commencé à s'isoler. Il craignait que sa présence ne mette en danger les habitants de la demeure et ses amis. Qui sait si Voldemort ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle de son esprit et les attaquer à travers lui ? Harry ne voulait pas courir ce risque. Alors qu'il était seul dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir, IL était venu le retrouver et inquiet de son absence et de son mutisme s'était assis à ses cotés._

_"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il a? Pourquoi restes tu tout seul?" Lui demanda t-il._

_Harry avait relevé les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'homme. Pouvait-il se confier à lui? Ne le mettrait-il pas lui aussi en danger?_

_"Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire", reprit l'homme._

_"Oui" souffla faiblement l'adolescent. _

_L'homme se rapprocha et Harry put lire beaucoup de tendresse dans ses yeux. Il aurait tant aimé se confier à lui et ne plus sentir cette boule qui lui oppressait le cœur et les poumons._

"Cette après midi là, nous avons parlé pendant des heures. Je lui ai tout dit, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mes craintes, mes doutes, tout ce que je n'avais jamais confié à personne, pas même à Ron, Hermione ou Dumbledore. Je me sentais enfin plus léger et vidé de toute cette pression" Poursuivit Harry, souriant à son fils qui écoutait en silence le récit de son père. "Après cela nous sommes devenus beaucoup plus proche."

"C'est ce jour là, avec lui?" L'arrêta James, avide de tout savoir.

"Non, mais ce jour là fut un tournant à notre relation."

_Isolés à l'étage supérieur du manoir, où personne ne s'aventurait, ils discutaient des jours entiers. Ils parlaient de leur vie. L'homme lui racontait des anecdotes sur sa jeunesse, ses démêlés avec sa famille, ses années à Poudlard. Harry, quant à lui, parlait de ses années passées chez les Dursley, de ses exploits au Quidditch, des réunions de l'AD qu'il présidait. En présence de cet homme il se sentait détendu comme jamais il ne l'avait été. _

Harry se leva de la longue chaise pour faire quelques pas. Faire remonter ses souvenirs réveilla en lui une certaine tristesse. Il n'avait jamais repensé à tout cela, pas depuis de nombreuses années. Ces quelques jours passés dans la demeure des Black étaient restés quelques parts dans un coin de sa tête. Cette année là avait été difficile pour lui, elle avait été pleine de tristesse mais aussi de révélations.

"Papa."

La voix de son fils sortit Harry du fils de ses pensées. Il se rendit compte qu'il était silencieux depuis un moment.

"Oui, revenons à cette première fois." Se reprit Harry. "J'avais fait encore un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Depuis l'attaque d'Arthur je me voyais souvent dans la peau du serpent attaquant mes victimes. Cette nuit là, je quittai la chambre que je partageais avec Ron et me dirigeai vers les étages supérieurs."

_Harry se réveilla en sueurs après avoir fait un nouveau cauchemar. Il était de nouveau Nagini et se déplaçait en glissant sur le sol à la recherche de nouvelles victimes. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il s'assit et passa une main sur le front. Il souffla un grand coup. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve après tout. Il était ici, square Grimmaurd et non au milieu d'une quelconque forêt. Il tourna la tête en direction du lit occupé par son ami. Ron était profondément endormi. Harry entendait ses ronflements. Il se leva, prit ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit, enfila ses chaussures et avança d'un pas léger en direction de la porte. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Ron. Il longea le couloir dans l'obscurité et atteint l'escalier. Faisant le moins de bruit possible il grimpa les nombreuses marches pour arriver au dernier étage. Il se retrouva devant une grande porte, un nom gravé sur un écriteau. Il l'ouvrit lentement et pénétra dans la chambre. L'occupant était endormi dans un grand lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Harry se rapprocha à pas feutrés et s'arrêta un moment, regardant l'homme dormir. A cet instinct il se surprit à être un voyeur, il avait l'impression de voler un moment intime. L'homme, dans son sommeil, était si paisible. Harry songea à faire demi-tour et à retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas déranger l'homme en plein milieu de la nuit. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il marcha sur quelques choses et trébucha. Il poussa un juron. _

_"Qui est là?" Demanda une voix endormie. _

_Harry se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir réveillé l'homme._

_"C'est moi", répondit-il simplement._

_"Harry! Que fais-tu là au beau milieu de la nuit?" S'étonna l'homme._

_"Je sais que c'est ridicule", admit le jeune homme en se relevant," mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et je …"_

_"Tu as bien fait de venir me voir", le coupa l'homme. "Raconte-moi!"_

_Harry se rapprocha du lit et s'y assit. Il décrit à l'homme les moindres détails de son rêve et surtout la panique qu'il avait provoquée en lui. L'homme le rassura, et lui glissa des paroles réconfortantes. Cependant Harry était toujours terrifié et ses craintes sur le fait de pouvoir être manipulé par Voldemort ressurgissaient. L'homme le fit taire et le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit lentement à lui caresser les cheveux._

_"C'est fini Harry!" Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. "Tu es en sécurité ici, Voldemort ne peut rien contre toi."_

_Harry se sentait bien dans ses bras protecteurs. Il sentait qu'en effet, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. L'homme était là pour le soutenir, le réconforter. Le jeune homme se laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Il avait tant manqué d'affection durant son enfance, il avait tant manqué de chaleur humaine, qu'en cet instant il ne voulait plus lâcher l'homme. Il voulait rester pour toujours ainsi, en sécurité. _

_Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il entendait toujours des paroles apaisantes. Une main caressait délicatement ses cheveux et sa joue. Le toucher était si doux. Harry releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son protecteur. Ce qu'il y vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Il vit de la tendresse, du soutien et de l'amour. Oui, en cet instant, il se sentait aimé. Il ne comprit pas l'impulsion soudaine qu'il eut et qui le poussa à combler la distance séparant son visage de celui de l'homme pour venir capturer ses lèvres. Il se surprit de sa propre audace. L'homme fut étonné du geste du plus jeune et resta un moment stupéfait._

_"Désolé", s'excusa Harry. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je vais retourner dans sa chambre."_

_Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte mais l'homme ne le relâcha pas et lui sourit._

_"Ne t'excuse pas Harry. Reste!"_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et chacun y vit une flamme. Les visages se rapprochèrent, les lèvres se touchèrent dans un léger baiser avant que l'homme ne prenne possession des lèvres du plus jeune dans un baiser qui les fit chavirer. Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil. Le baiser échangé avec Cho quelques jours auparavant n'était rien comparé à celui-là. Il ressentait tellement de passion alors que l'homme pillait sa bouche en parcourant chaque recoin de sa langue. Il se laissa basculer sur le dos, tandis que des mains expertes se faufilaient sous son T-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se laissa caresser puis déshabiller. D'abord hésitant, il finit par répondre à chaque geste de son aîné. Une fièvre s'était emparée d'eux et bientôt leurs vêtements ne formaient plus que boule de chiffons, jetée au pied du lit. _

Harry avait l'impression que ça s'était passé hier. Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle chaud de l'homme et ses doigts sur sa peau. Cette expérience n'avait pas été sans douleur mais Harry ne regretterait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là dans une chambre du dernier étage du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il avait connu l'amour, la passion et le plaisir pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à personne. Ginny, sa femme n'était pas au courant, alors qu'elle dormait quelques étages plus bas. Harry sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir qu'il sans nul doute était un de ses meilleurs et resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

"Papa!" L'appela une nouvelle fois son fils alors que Harry était toujours dans ses pensées. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?"

Harry revint à la réalité. Il se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit.

"Je crois que je vais garder cette partie là pour moi."

En effet, Harry avait toujours gardé cette nuit secrète et celà resterait ainsi. Ce moment restait inoubliable et il ne tenait pas à le dévoiler.

James ne chercha pas en à savoir plus. Il remercia son père et quitta le jardin sans connaitre l'identité du mystérieux homme qui avait été son premier amant.

Personne ne saurait jamais que Harry Potter avait connu, l'amour pour la première fois, une nuit sombre de décembre, dans un vieux manoir avec son défunt parrain Sirius Black…

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Review pour me donner votre avis. 


End file.
